The opportunity to utilize wireless features in a mobile vehicle is ever increasing as the automobile is being transformed into a communications and entertainment platform as well as a transportation platform. Wireless features include wireless vehicle communication, networking, maintenance and diagnostic services for a mobile vehicle.
Typically, conventional wireless systems within mobile vehicles (e.g. telematics units) provide voice communication. Recently, these wireless systems have been utilized to update systems within telematics units, such as, for example radio station presets. Other systems within mobile vehicles, such as, for example a power train control may be updated as well. Information may also be collected from systems and subsystems within mobile vehicles and provided to a vehicle manufacturer for analysis, such as, for example system usage, component wear, and the like.
The present invention advances the state of the art.